


Jealous Eyes

by Steves-On-A-Plane (PrincessTriSarahTops)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/Steves-On-A-Plane
Summary: Reader and Steve are at one of Tony’s infamous parties. Reader and Tony have been life long friends and despite the fact that Reader and Steve have been a couple for years now,The Captain can’t shake the jealous feelings he has when he sees them together. It doesn’t help that the pair always seem to be off in a corner somewhere together laughing and sharing inside jokes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This Story has two Possible Endings. One where the reader ends up with Steve (Chapter 2) and one where the reader ends up with Tony (Chapter 3).

* * *

* * *

You could feel Steve’s eyes on you. He was standing across the room trying to listen to Clint. His attention, at least the majority of it, was diverted to watching you talk to Tony Stark. Your interactions with Tony were always strictly platonic. Everyone on the team knew that. You’d made it especially clear to both Tony and Steve several times. Tony was also your best friend. Not only did he throw the best parties, he never failed to make you laugh or give out incredible advice, and he always had a shoulder ready for you if you needed it.

“Uh, oh.” Tony whispered as he handed you a glass of water. “We’ve been made.” He nodded in Steve’s direction, smirked and raised his own drink in your husband’s direction.

“Don’t do that.” You swatted at his arm. “You’re only going to make him more upset.” You could see that even from across the room, Steve was visibly jealous.

“Oh, c’mon.” Tony smirked, looking back at you. “Think of tonight as a free pass. You can do whatever you want. He wont be mad about anything once you tell him the good news.” Tony gently elbowed your ribcage and you watch Steve clench his first from where he stood.

“I hope you’re right.” You sighed. Steve stomped over from his conversation with Clint. “Tony,” He nodded politely at your friend. “[Y/N], it’s getting late. What do you say we head home?” You knew what Steve was expecting you to say. He wanted you to smile and nod and agree to go home with him right away. But it was still early, not even eleven yet, and you weren’t really ready to go home.

“I was kind of hoping to have a chance to talk to Hill and Fury about something, neither of them are even here yet.” You explain. “Can we wait a little bit?”

“I would much rather go now.” To anyone who didn’t know Steve, it would sound like he was just being polite. But you and Tony both knew the Captain well enough to know that he was annoyed. While the night was still early for a party, it was too late in your opinion to start a fight.

“Well, if you want Darling, you could head home now and I could get a ride from someone else…”

“I’d be more than happy to make sure she gets home to you safe, Cap.” Tony interjected trying to help.

“I’d feel more comfortable if she came home with me, right now.” Steve looked away from Tony and over at you.

“You know what, I _am_ feeling tired.” You smile bitterly. “I can talk to Maria another time. Good night, Tony. I’ll text you in the morning, alright?” You held your arms out and offered him a hug.

“Yeah,” He nodded, pulling you towards him.“You take care of yourself, kid.” Tony kissed you on the cheek as you separated. You had to hand it to Steve, at least he waited for you to both get into the car before he started the argument.

“What was all of that about?” He asked as you clipped your seatbelt in.

“What are you talking about, Steve?”

“You and Stark.” He growled. “You’re always off in the corner whispering with each other.” He gripped the steering wheel, but didn’t start the car. “I see how you look at him.”

“Steve, me and Tony, it’s not what you think…” You shook your head, unable to believe you were about to have _this_ fight again.

“Listen, I get it. You’ve known each other since you were kids. I can’t compete with that.” He wasn’t yelling and he’d never lower himself to physical violence, but what he was implying hurt just as much as a slap in the face. “You forget, I knew his father. I know the effect that a man like that has on a woman.”

“Steve you’re being ridiculous!” You raised your voice slightly. It wasn’t like Steve to accuse you of anything. He was usually very confident, but something about your friendship with Tony had always made him uneasy. He was going to have to get over it. Like he said, you’d grown up with Tony, you knew Howard briefly too. It wasn’t fair to punish the younger Stark for the sins of his father.

“Am I?” He looked over at you with anger in his eyes. “You’re always touching each other. You sat at the bar half the night with your hand on his arm or his knee. And every time I came over to talk to you, you would immediately stop your conversation. Even I can tell when you’re keeping a secret.”

“But this is a good secret.” You whispered.

“There’s no such thing as a good secret.” He snarled. “If it’s such a good secret, why can’t you share it with me?”

“Well, I was going to.” You said. “But it’s not the right time. You’re angry and if I say it now, it will just spoil things. Let’s just go home.”

“I think it’s too late for that.” He huffed. “You can either tell me what you and Stark were talking about, or you can go right back to his arms.”

“Steve, you don’t mean that.” You sighed. It wasn’t like him to give ultimatums.

“Yes. I do.” He disagreed firmly. “Tell me what your big secret is. Or get out of the car.”

“Steve I’m not going to…”

“You only have two options, [Y/N], tell me or…”

“No.” You decided unclipping your seatbelt. Tonight was supposed to be one of the happiest nights of your life. You had a special announcement planned and Tony was going to help you arrange the whole thing. Instead, Steve had ruined it with his petty jealousy. You unclipped your seat belt and got out of the car. You waited for him to call out to you. To tell you to come back. You waited for him to apologize. Instead, the car peeled out and he sped away. Tony found you five minutes later, crying on the steps of his enormous building.

“I got here as fast as I could. FRIDAY said you were sitting out here in the rain. Where’s Rogers?” He asked sitting down next to you on the wet marble. So you recounted every detail of your fight with Steve for him. “I’m sorry.” He pressed a kiss on your temple.

“You can’t stay out here in the rain all night, you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” you nodded. Glad the rainfall could hide most of your tears. “But I don’t want to go home tonight. Not with him so angry. You should have seen him, Tony. He was looking at me with genuine hate in his eyes. I never seen him this upset before.”

“Why didn’t you tell him about the baby?” He asked the question that you knew was coming since he found you out on the steps.

“I didn’t want it to be like this.” You explained. “It was supposed to be a happy moment. Not something I blurted out in the middle of an argument. Now I don’t know what to do. I can’t go home, not until he calms down. Maybe I can call my parents or…”

“Excuse me. There is a perfectly good pent house upstairs, with five guest rooms.”

“Tony, you’ve got your party.” You reminded him.

“They’ll hardly notice I’m gone. I’ll get you settled in a bed somewhere and be back out on the dance floor before they could say quicksilver.”

“You’re too good to me.” You smiled, getting to your feet.

“At least one person has to be.” He agreed.


	2. Steve's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their blown-up argument neither Reader nor Steve can sleep. Both lay in bed awake in two separate apartments feeling guilty. Steve is the first to reach out and apologize which leads Reader to also apologize and confess her secret to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story has two Possible Endings. One where the reader ends up with Steve (Chapter 2) and one where the reader ends up with Tony (Chapter 3).

* * *

* * *

The night that had started out as one of your happiest, had turned into one of the longest in your recent memory. You’d been best friends with Tony since you were kids. You’d met in middle school, where even then he was mentally years ahead of everyone else your age. You had always admired how he could make the best out of any situation. Things didn’t affect Tony the way they affected other people. He didn’t hold grudges, at least not petty ones, and he tried to never take anything personal. Being his best friend meant you eventually learned how to do the same. You really were a better person with him in your life.

The Avengers had been an official group for a total of three months before Tony threw them a party. Of course, you were expected to attend. How else was he going to introduce, and set you up with one of his new teammates? You’d tried to weasel your way out of going so many times. Tony was _always_ trying to set you up with people he knew and none of them ever worked out. None of them until Captain Steve Rogers.

* * *

 _“Hey Rogers!” Tony called out to the captain as he dragged you through the apartment. “Have you me [Y/N]?” He smirked, borrowing the incredibly cheesy pick up like from_ How I Met Your Mother. _Steve being completely oblivious to any modern pop culture at the time just smiled you politely._

_“No, I haven’t.” He offered out a hand for you to shake. “Captain Steve Rogers at your service.” He introduced. You shook his hand._

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you, uh officially, Captain.” You told him awkwardly._

_“[Y/N] was at the battle of New York.” Tony interjected._

_“He makes it sound like I contributed at all.” You frowned._

_“What are you talking about? You helped build that containment chamber for Banner. Pretty big contribution if you ask me.” Tony elbowed you playfully. “Speaking of Banner, I want to pick his brain about something. You stay here with shield boy and play nicely, alright?” Before you could even argue the billionaire had disappeared._

_“You’ll have to forgive him.” You sighed. “He thinks that since my sister died_ , _he’s personally responsible for finding me a husband. He’s like a wingman from hell.” You groaned. “But it was nice to meet you…”_

_“Steve.” He filled in the last word of the sentence you’d left hanging in the air. “And I don’t mind so much. You’re the first person I’ve really had a chance to talk to since, you know.”_

“ _Since they dug you out of the ice like a Capsicle?” You snorted._

_“Well yeah.” He laughed._

* * *

In the present day, you laid awake in the guest bed Tony had set you up in. It was well past three in the morning now. Tony’s guests had all gone home and the billionaire had either retired to his room or retreated to his laboratory on another floor. You’d been married to Steve for a little over a year now, but he was still saved in your phone as “ _Capsicle”_ much to his dismay.

You tapped his contact card in your cellphone and started at the tiny glowing screen. You knew you should call him. He needed to know that you loved him. He needed to know the real reason you and Tony had spent the whole night off in the corner. But then you thought of the horrible things he had accused you of doing. He knew when you met that you were good friends with Tony. Where did he have any right to tell you off for talking to your best friend.

Deep down you knew that Steve was slightly justified in his jealousy. You had never cheated on him and you never would. Nor did you have any romantic feelings towards Tony at all, but you knew that both you and Tony were pretty handsy people. You were always sharing platonic hugs and kisses as you came and went. Steve had even come home on several occasions to find the two of you cuddling on the couch watching a movie. You could understand how it looked.

You decided to sit Tony down in the morning and have a talk about your behavior. You should respect Steve’s feelings and set some boundaries. Tony would understand you were sure. After all he was like a brother to you. You owed Steve an apology, but the blame wasn’t entirely on you. Your husband needed to learn to trust you.

It wasn’t 1944 anymore. It was possible for women to be friends with men and have no further implications. He was going to have to understand that, especially if you were going to raise a baby together. You reached for cellphone again, you wanted to leave Steve a voicemail before trying to get some rest. Just as you were about to call him, you received a text message. It was from Steve.

**“I’m sorry about what I said earlier. It was unfair to you and Tony for me to assume there was anything to be jealous about. I know you have been friends much longer than you’ve even known me. I’m sure there is a good reason for whatever your secret is. I’ll call Tony in the morning and apologize. I hope you know how sorry I am. I love you, Steve.”**

Your eyes began to water as you read through his long text message. By the time you reached the end, you were crying again. They weren’t sad tears this time, but hopeful ones. Hopeful that perhaps you and Steve could work things out after all.

 ** _“Steve, I’m sorry too.”_** You typed in reply **. _“Tony and I are just as much to blame. I understand now how our behavior was inappropriate. I’ll talk with him in the morning about it. I do know how sorry you are, because right now I feel so guilty. I’m so sorry, Steve.”_** You hit send trying to separate your thoughts into individual texts. _**“Tony and I did have a good reason for keeping a secret from you. He was helping me come up with the right way to tell you some good news. I’m pregnant Steve. You’re going to be a father.”**_

You hit send and waited for your husband to respond. It didn’t take long for the three ominous dots to appear in the bottom left corner of your messenger application. You caught yourself holding your breath terrified as you watch the small grey blips.

**“I’m getting dressed and coming back to Tony’s. You’re going to be such an amazing mother. I love you.”**

**_“I love you too.”_** You replied. **_“See you soon, drive safe.”_**

* * *

[ **** ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1ac101dae09adc76ac6729a4c86933ba/96fd64e9f08b1c42-be/s1280x1920/b1f718008110c9f776f6fcd458a471b3b0dd894d.jpg)

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up the morning after her big fight with Steve. While she talks things over with Tony and tries to decided what to do next, Reader gets a call on her phone. Tony answers the phone and it’s the hospital. Steve was involved in an accident on the way home from the party last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story has two Possible Endings. One where the reader ends up with Steve (Chapter 2) and one where the reader ends up with Tony (Chapter 3).

* * *

* * *

“There she is! World’s greatest Mom!” Tony called out to you the next morning when you shuffled into the kitchen.

“Ughh.” You groaned before climbing up onto one of the kitchen bar stools. You laid both of your arms on the counter and buried your face in your elbows. “Why do I feel like I drank three bottles of tequilla without any of the fun memories?” You complained, not lifting your head from the table.

“I assume you remember the pretty nasty fight you and Roger’s had last night?” Even without looking at him you could tell Tony was looking down at you with one eyebrow raised.

“Don’t remind me.” You mumbled into the counter.

“It’s fine.” Tony promised. “You fight, you make up. It’s what you two do, but everyone knows you’re made for each other. This will pass. Just give him a few days.”

“Tony, this felt different.” You mustered the energy to lift your head. “I was up all night.” You explained, I think I slept maybe two hours. “I left him over fifty text messages and voicemail after voicemail. He didn’t return any of them.” You pulled your cellphone out of the left pocket of your sweatpants and flopped it on the counter dramatically. “Not even so much as an email from him.” Just then your phone began to vibrate violently across the marble top dramatically.

“Looks like Rogers has finally come to his senses.” Tony said. He turned his back to you and reached into the refrigerator for the container of orange juice. “Well answer it.” He added, slightly annoyed as your phone continued to make a ruckus.

“Tony, it’s not Steve’s number. It’s…It’s…”

“It’s who?” He set his orange juice down and reached for your phone. He didn’t recognize the number, but he could tell you did. So Tony answered the call for you. “Hello?”

“Hello, this is Dr. Caroline Jones. I’m looking for [Y/N] Rogers.” You heard a female voice say through the phone’s speaker.

“Yeah, I’m sorry she’s not available. This is Tony Stark is there something I could help you with?” Tony was watching you carefully, not sure if you could hear the other end of the phone conversation.

“Typically, in a situation like this Mr. Stark, we like to talk to the spouse directly.” The doctor explained quietly. “But perhaps this news would be best coming from a close friend. I’m afraid there’s been an accident…” That was the last thing you heard before your entire world was turned upside down.

* * *

“[Y/n]? [Y/N/]?” Tony was looking at you with this unfamiliar expression. It took you a full minute to realize it was concern. It took you longer than normal to read anyone’s expressions now, because you were almost always thinking about, _him._

It had been five months since _he_ had died in a car accident. Five months since _he’d_ held you in his arms. Five months since the night you lost _him_ because of a stupid fight that had seemed so important at the time. Five months since _he_ had drawn in his last breath. And even now, five months later, you couldn’t bring yourself to so much as think his name.

You didn’t exactly have a choice. It had been a media frenzy after the accident. The whole event was almost ironically poetic. America’s “Boy Scout” hero dies after being struck by a drunk driver, leaving behind a pregnant widow. It was almost too much for anyone to bare, but especially you. No one beside you and Tony knew about the fight you had that night. You had both agreed it wasn’t worth tarnishing the reputation of a dead man.

The forty-five-year-old woman who’d carelessly put her drunken self behind the wheel of a car that night would pay severely for her crime. Tony and his lawyers made sure of that. Last you’d heard they wanted the driver tried for third degree murder. That might have been a little extreme, but if it was going to stop her and possibly prevent other people from making the mistake again, so be it.

All the additional attention forced you to become a recluse of sorts. You developed a mild case of depression, finding it difficult to motivate yourself to go anywhere. Not that you would want to, because every street was littered with posters, pictures and graphics of _him._

“Are you sure you alright?” Tony asked you, for what felt like the four hundredth time. He put his hand on your knee to comfort you. “We could circle the block on more time.” He suggested. “Or I could give the speech. You don’t have to say anything.”

Tony had been an enormous help to you in the past five months. He forced you to take care of yourself. He made sure you took your vitamins and were eating the right foods to keep your strength up for the baby. You moved into the tower with him after a month because things were just easier that way. Tony was there for you every day no matter what you needed, he would drop everything and run to you.

You started to feel guilty. It was you and Tony’s close friendship that had ultimately led to Steve’s death in your mind. If you two hadn’t made him so uncomfortable, he wouldn’t have wanted to leave early that night. He would have stayed at the party and he wouldn’t have been at that intersection and he would still be alive.

But you couldn’t help it. Tony knew you better than anyone else. He knew exactly what you needed without saying anything. Sometimes he knew before you even did. You hated to admit it to anyone but you were slowly falling in love with your best friend. It was simultaneously the best and worst thing that could have happened following Steve’s death.

“I’m okay.” You promised, wrapping one of your hands around Tony’s.

“You’ll feel better once it’s over.” He promised. It was a chilly morning. You smiled sadly. Cold mornings were Steve’s favorite. He used to say that meant the day could only get warmer and brighter from there. Your heart felt like it was clenching as you looked out the car window. The circus was in full swing, news, journalists, bloggers, and bystanders had all gathered for the grand unveiling of the new Captain America Memorial Statue in Central Park. You’d been asked to give a speech at the event and at the time it had seemed like a good way to say good bye to him. Now though, you were thinking about taking Tony up on his offer to make the speech for you.

“You’re so much braver than he ever knew.” Tony whispered before lifting your hand and pressing the back of it against his lips. “You’ll do great out there, Sweetheart.” The car came to a complete stop. Happy opened the door on Tony’s side. The billionaire stepped out of the car and then helped you. Photographers wildly snapped photos as you self-consciously rubbed your, barely showing, pregnant body.

“Don’t let go of me.” You whispered as Tony put his arms around you and ushered you forward.

“Never in a million years.” He promised.


End file.
